Deconstruct
by Mah-Blackberreh
Summary: War is coming. After losing everything, Ace wanted absolutely nothing to do with the civil war brewing on the horizon - he'd found a safe haven, a place where he belonged. But when someone he'd long thought dead appears and asks for help... What choice did he have but to accept? Fantasy AU; Eventual Ace/Luffy/Sabo, Kid/Law
1. The Intruders

**AN:** And here we are guys, the first chapter of the long awaited Deconstruct, my major fantasy Ace/Luffy story~ Truthfully, I have no idea where I'm going with it – I only have the vague

outlines of a plot in mind, but a dozen or so origin stories planned out.

I'm also gonna mention this now – there's gonna be some Law/Kid and Crocodile/Doflamingo in the future as well!

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! Any feedback would be wonderful~

ALSO! Big thank you to **The Red Harlequin On The Luna** for betaing!

**-one-**

**-The Intruders-**

_The sky was split open by a sword of blinding yellow light, and Ace was left standing in fear and awe._

_They'd been found. The war had finally reached them._

_Humans and half-bloods alike were running and screaming, some trying to maintain order, but the majority trying to find an escape from the city they'd made their home for decades. The scent of blood was nearly overpowering - even from so far away it reached Ace, and he had to reign in his inner fire before he gave himself away._

_Though in this chaos... he doubted he would be noticed._

_He tightened his grip on the tiny hand in his own. The little boy beside him was putting on a brave front, but his body racked with shivers and tears leaked a steady trail down his cheeks. Ace bit his lip, wishing he had some way to comfort the boy, but there wasn't anything he could do._

_Words were meaningless. They'd known this day would come._

_The scent of magic suddenly swept away the blood, a heavy layer of ozone settled - it made every hair on Ace's body stand to attention. The sounds of the panicked people died down, and everyone froze in their tracks, caught in the haze. He felt a fog cover his mind and his lids grew heavy, and when he realized what was happening he forced his eyes open wide, a sense of dread curling in his stomach._

_He barely had time to pull the boy into his arms and press him against the wall, protecting him with his body as well as he could when the explosion rent the air._

_It was fire and heat and light._

_He felt his skin burning, the scent of cooked flesh pungent, causing him to gag. He held the little boy in his arms as tightly as he could, even as they shook with pain, because if he didn't then the boy would die, and Ace would be left with nothing._

_Again._

_He coughed as the air cleared and fell to his knees, taking the small body with him. It was eerily silent, and Ace started to panic as he pushed the boy away so he could see him properly._

_"Luffy?" He whispered. "Come on Luffy, don't do this to me, come on..." _

_The little boy - Luffy - stared at Ace with shocked eyes. There was a large cut on his face, just under his left eye, from where a piece of shrapnel had him hit him; but other than that there were only a few minor burns and bruises._

_Tentatively, Luffy reached out a hand and placed it on the elder boy's shoulder. "A-Ace, you're back..."_

_"It's fine," he said dismissively. "Come on, we need to get out of here."_

_Without giving Luffy a chance to protest, Ace picked him up once again, and turned to face the decimated street. Burnt corpses littered the ground, from those who were unfortunate enough not to have gotten away. Many of the buildings were completely destroyed, with only the barest foundations left standing, and Ace realized just how lucky he was that they had been a... relatively safe distance away from the source of the explosion._

_There was the distant sound of shouting, harsh and in a language Ace didn't know, and it sent terror striking through his heart._

_The pain was the last thing on his mind. He had to get them away from here before Mariejois' forces found them. He'd already seen enough death in his young life - he wouldn't be able to bear it if they were caught and Luffy was taken from him._

* * *

Grey eyes shifted as the sounds of the forest filled his ears - the rustling of leaves as the wind blew through the branches, the foraging of the lesser creatures, and the songs of the many birds that made the forest their home.

It was peaceful. Ace could admit that much.

But damn he was bored.

He kneaded his claws into the soft undergrowth and rustled his wings, causing drops of dew to splatter the damp grass beneath him. Although it was spring, the mornings still held Winter's last, lingering cold. Ace didn't mind that - it took a lot to make him feel even the slightest chill, his inner fire enough to chase away all but the most frigid temperatures.

He yawned loudly and cracked his jaw, running his tongue over sharp teeth. He was hungry, and wondered if it was actually worth moving to hunt down some poor creature, or wait until one was stupid enough to wander past.

The sound of beating wings decided for him.

Giving a serpentine grin, Ace stood on all fours and backed further into the shade of the giant oak tree he had chosen to rest under the night before. His tail whipped behind him, accidentally scraping off some of the bark and he unfurled his wings slightly.

By the sounds of it, it was a large bird, or maybe one of those irritating - but very tasty - winged monkeys that had set up their territory somewhere nearby. Either way, Ace wasn't complaining. Food was food after all.

But when he finally caught sight of the approaching creature, all hopes of an easy meal died.

It was a large bird alright, but one that he couldn't eat. Not that he hadn't tried in the past, but Marco could be very nasty if provoked - Ace learned the hard way that phoenix fire could consume his own easily, even if it didn't burn flesh and scale unless Marco himself wanted it to.

The blue fire was a beautiful sight though.

With an irritated grumble, Ace slunk out of the shadows and Marco zeroed in on him. With several beats of fiery blue wings, the giant bird landed on a branch just above his head. Ace sat back on his haunches and stretched out his neck, coming face to face with the large phoenix.

Lazy blue eyes stared back at him, and Marco's beak clacked. "We have intruders crossing the border."

Now that interested Ace. The dragon bared his teeth in a grin and he stretched out his wings, getting the blood flowing. "I take it Pops wants me to take care of them?"

Boredom had been clinging to him a lot lately - if he was to take care of these intruders, then maybe he'd get a good meal as well as some entertainment out of the deal. It wasn't often they got intruders - these days, the other territories had learned that the Mountain King's borders were not to be crossed, because if they were and it was done with ill intent... Well, the 'intruders' would become the meal of whatever creature they happened across first.

But Marco shook his head. "No - Pops said they're important, and he wants you to escort them to the Hall. They're to the east of here, on one of the old trails. You should be able to easily capture their scents."

Ace wilted in disappointment but nodded obediently. Marco leapt off the branch and into the air once again, making sure the long gold and blue feathers of his tail brushed Ace as he passed. Huffing, the dragon fell back onto all fours and started stalking through the trees until he reached a clearing.

Golden sunlight reflected off his black and red scales and Ace allowed himself to bask in it -just for a moment. Maybe when all was said and done, the intruders dealt with and his stomach full, he'd find a nice, flat rock and relax in the heat. There were enough of them around for that at least.

He flared his nostrils, and breathed in heavily, catching the faint sent of  
something... new.

Yet familiar.

He shook his head and stretched his wings, and, with a great leap, he was in the air.

The blue sky spread vast before him, the sun close to reaching its peak and nary a cloud in sight. It was a pity he wouldn't be able to start lazing around straight away - it was a beautiful day - but when Pops said you had to do something, you did it.

He withheld the growl in his throat, knowing that if he released it then there was a chance the echo may spread throughout the valley, and he didn't want to alert the 'guests' to his presence just yet.

He remained close to the treetops, moving swiftly. The wind was on his side, and soon nothing but rock and uneven slopes fell before him. It took but a second for him to locate which of the old trails to follow, the intruder's scent getting particularly strong with the more ground he gained.

It seemed they were still relatively close to the border. Far enough inland that Ace wasn't forced to land, and he had to be thankful for that because this offered the perfect chance to intimidate them. The closer he got to the border and away from the forest, the more risky flying became; there were spies everywhere after all, and the Old Man had been adamant about Ace keeping himself hidden. Or to at least disguise himself in his human form - there were few that were able to distinguish the difference between Shifters and humans.

He kept to the air for a few more minutes, before he crested over another hill and caught sight of them.

There were two - from this distance, his sharp eyes could make out they were human in appearance, but that didn't really amount for much. They could be Shifters or magic weavers for all he knew, able to disguise their true form, just like he could.

One was male, and the other was female. Both with dark hair and tanned skin, showing that they were certainly used to moving about in the sunlight, despite what their finely made, brightly coloured clothing told him. The woman was beautiful, dressed in dark leggings and a tightly fitting tunic, adorned with swirling patterns that Ace's keen eyes were able to trace easily.

The man was dressed much more simply, but with the same high quality fabrics. Yet strangely, he had a straw hat on his head - such wear is typically used by common folk - which these two were clearly not. He was younger though - probably not yet out of his teens, with a long healed scar underneath one of his large eyes. The red, long sleeved shirt he wore left his chest bare, framing a large scar that marred his skin.

It ignited Ace's curiosity. No human - or creature - could survive such a devastating wound.

When they noticed him, the man let out a loud yell and waved his fists in the air, obviously trying to catch Ace's attention.

How... interesting.

They seemed to believe that Ace wouldn't tear them limb from limb. It irritated him that he wasn't able to do just that.

Ace took in a deep lungful of air, making sure not to call upon his inner fire, and let out a mighty roar. The sound echoed loudly, reverberating around the rocks, and the intruders covered their ears. Dust and rocks scattered in the wind as he circled above their heads, and with a growl he settled down in front of them.

His claws dug into the gravel, dirtying his scales, but he paid it no mind.

He stood on all fours, wings half-folded, and his tail whipping behind him - his stance clearly showed that he was not here for a simple, friendly chat.

Ace huffed, sending a waft of hot breath in their direction, and he bared his teeth in a snarl. The female was staring up at him with awe and a slight twinge of fear, while the male was firm... certainly not afraid, if the large grin on his face was anything to go by.

And that scent... he knew it. It tugged at his mind, trying to draw forth a memory that just would not come. He forced it back, and focused burning silver eyes on them.

"What is your business here, outsiders?" He growled in the common tongue.

His voice was rough and deep. "Speak, now."

It was the woman who spoke first.

"Oh great winged one," she said boldly as she swept into a deep bow. She spoke in the common tongue as well, though she had a strange, cultured accent that Ace couldn't recall having heard before. "Please forgive our transgressions, but we are in dire need. We require an audience with the Mountain King, and we beg that you guide us to him."

She remained in her bowed position, but after a moment she threw a glance to the man - well, boy really, because he looked to be barely of age - and he gave a start before sweeping into a bow that mimicked hers. After a few moments of not moving, Ace let out a surprised snort.

They had manners at least. And he was never one to dismiss a polite greeting or request.

Even if they were intruders.

He folded his wings and relaxed his posture, then dipped his own head in acknowledgment. The woman seemed to take this as a sign that they weren't going to be attacked, and she straightened slowly, keeping her eyes respectfully on the ground. The boy however bounced on the balls of his feet; he looked like he wanted to speak, but he was visibly holding himself back.

He was looking at Ace with large, dark eyes.

There was something about those eyes that pulled at that same memory, just like the scent did. He narrowed his eyes and stretched his neck out to the boy, stopping a scant few inches away, and inhaled deeply.

The familiar scent filled his lungs - one of sunshine and freedom, and the faint traces of... meat.

The dragon drew his head back and snapped his teeth in irritation. It was not good to be distracted from the matter at hand. Once again looking at the woman, he rumbled, "If you seek an audience with the Mountain King then you risk a great deal, coming here by yourselves. Surely you know of the dangers?"

The woman nodded, her face a mask of calm. "We know very well of the dangers that crossing into one of the Emperor's territories without an invitation can bring. However, as I stated before, we are in dire need. Surely you have heard of the current state of the world?"

Ace gave a derisive snort. "I care not about the affairs of the world beyond these mountains, woman. But I will take you to the Old Man, merely because he requested I bring you to him unharmed." He glared down at them. "Consider yourselves honoured."

He turned around and made to stalk away - he'd have to walk them to the Hall, because the thought of flying them there on his own back made him want to cringe in disgust; he was not some obedient, tamed beast - when the boy said something.

"Hey, wait! Ace!"

He froze, muscles tense. The only ones who called him by that name were those amongst the Mountain King's court - his true name had been lost... many years ago, and that name had been given to him by...

He moved faster than a human eye would have been able to see. The boy was pinned beneath his talons, pressed harshly into the ground, and Ace loomed above him, teeth bared in a ferocious snarl and his inner fire stirring. "_How do you know that name?!_"

The young boy stared at him with large knowing eyes, devoid of any kind of fear. They rubbed Ace the wrong way. With a loud, irritated growl, the dragon pressed the boy down into the ground, not caring about how much pressure he applied.

The woman had cried out the boy's name when Ace struck, having moved into a strange fighting stance that looked more like the beginnings of a dance than actual combat, but the boy barked out for her to stop - to let him deal with it.

But Ace was frozen. The boy's name rung clearly in his mind, bringing with it a torrent of memories that had been buried in the deepest corners of his psyche. He'd done his best never to think about them, because all they brought was pain and hopelessness and loss.

He remembered his failure.

_Luffy..._

That little boy... his little brother...

_It had to be a mistake._

He stretched his head forward and inhaled that familiar scent - he recognized it now, only it was stronger, more potent than it used to be. It hadn't really changed at all... But this close to the source he could now detect the undercurrent of blood and violence, and fire and magic.

_Luffy..._

He wrenched his head back focused on the boy with his sight, tracing that matured face almost reverently, staring into those eyes, taking in the scar under the left eye.

He smelled like Luffy. He... looked like Luffy.

And then the boy grinned - the smile one of almost child-like happiness, and he said, "Do you remember me now?"

**TBC**

**AN:** Soooo what does everyone think? I did a cover for this as well as a bunch of concept art sketches and they can be seen on my tumblr – the link is in my profile~

Reviews would be wonderful~!


	2. Reunion

**AN:** Aaah sorry for the long wait, For the past few weeks I've just had this major creativity block and I could even draw, let alone write But I managed with this chapter, though it was a struggle. And it's shorter than the first chapter, but eh.

Anyways, I just wanna thank everyone who has reviewed, favourite and followed! I'm glad you're all interested in this story!

And thanks again to **The Red Harlequin on the Luna** for betaing this chapter~

**-two-**

**-Reunion-**

_He moved swiftly through the rubble, making sure to keep Luffy close to his side, helping him when he tripped. The little boy was unnaturally quiet, but every few moments Ace could hear his breath hitch in a sob._

_It made Ace's heart ache. But he couldn't stop to comfort him; he had to __get them out of the city before Mariejois' forces stormed the streets. If they were found, they would either be killed or imprisoned as the pets of the Tenryuubito – the World Nobles._

_Those scum of the earth, stealing a name that does not belong to them. It made Ace's blood boil and his inner fire rage._

_Death was preferable to becoming their pets. But if he could, Ace would __choose neither option. He didn't want to die, not anymore at least, because he had Luffy to take care of, and Luffy was his Light._

_He paused, the sound of marching feet reaching his keen ears, and Ace __pulled Luffy behind a crumbling wall. He covered the boy's mouth with his hand and drew him close to his chest, making soft, comforting noises to try and calm him down. The marching feet came closer, and he clenched his eyes shut, praying to whichever of the Gods that would listen that they would not be discovered._

_There was a harsh voice, growling out orders in that strange dialect, and Ace sucked in a deep breath._

_Minutes passed, and his heart continued to race, before finally, the __soldiers were completely gone from his hearing range. He allowed himself to relax minutely and his breathing to even out._

_"Ace…?"_

_He looked down into Luffy's big terrified eyes and smiled in what was __hopefully a reassuring manner. "It – it's alright, Lu. We'll get out of here, I promise."_

_The younger boy nodded tearfully and sniffed, and Ace reached out to run __his hand through that soft, dark hair. "Hey, listen – you have to be brave for me, ok? I'm going to protect you."_

_Luffy nodded again, and he gave a shaky smile. Ace took his brother's hand in his own once more, and then they were off._

_They raced through the streets, dodging debris and fallen bodies. They __moved for what felt like hours, until they finally reached the southern edge of the city. A majority of the buildings were intact, but there was no-one around – no humans, and certainly no half-bloods._

Mariejois' soldiers must… must have already cleaned out the area.

_It caused panic to grow in the depths of his stomach, because this area –__this was where Sabo used to live, and for a brief, heart-stopping moment, Ace forgot that Sabo was gone._

_ But then he remembered not a second later. Sabo was dead. He'd been dead for years, so there's no way he would have been taken by the soldiers, and Ace had to shove painful memories to the back of his mind._

_They were almost out of the city. They were almost free._

_But then – a figure blocked their path._

_Ace's eyes narrowed and his lips pulled back into a snarl, while he pulled __Luffy behind him to shield him with his body. He was ready to fight if need be, but it was the last resort. When it came down to it, running was the only optioned that would ensure their safety. And Ace was ready to shift and carry Luffy away on his back and leave everything behind._

_But to do that without being seen, they had to get out of the city._

* * *

Ace backpedalled wildly, kicking up dust and breathing heavily. The kid – _Luffy, it really was Luffy_ – pushed himself up and dusted himself off, adjusting the straw-hat on his head. He was still smiling at Ace, dark eyes shining with an emotion that he couldn't identify.

Ace's body shifted – the bones, muscles and organs began to creak and shrink, and in the end he was left standing in his human-like form. He stumbled, completely naked, his wings and tail causing him to overbalance – because when was the last time he walked on two legs? He couldn't remember – and moved towards Luffy without much thought.

In this form he was a few inches taller than the boy, and he used that to his advantage.

He crushed Luffy against him in an iron grip; his arms wrapped firmly around his shoulders and buried his face in his neck inhaling the familiar, almost forgotten scent.

Luffy giggled, wrapping himself around his older brother as tightly as he could manage, "Ace!"

The dragon's weight proved to be too much once the younger brunette had his legs circling Ace's waist as well, and the pair toppled over in a pile of gangly limbs and laughter, mostly from the boy. His mirth was infectious though, and the fire drake soon found himself shaking with suppressed joy the likes of which he hadn't felt in a _very_ long time.

Ace landed on his side, one of his wings cushioning his and Luffy's fall, and after a moment, he hugged the boy even closer. His horns almost stabbed into the boy's head, and his claws may have drawn blood – but there were no complaints from Luffy. All he did was let out a joyful laugh, and pressed his face into the dragon's neck, his grip never wavering.

"You're alive." Ace whispered, voice coloured with shock. The dragon pulled back, just far enough to grip Luffy's face with taloned hands, his gaze darting over the boy's face – taking in the years of maturity that Ace had missed. He couldn't believe he hadn't recognized him straight away… The soft pad of his thumb brushed across the scar under his eye. "You – you survived…"

Luffy's eyes were shining with happiness. "Yeah. So did you."

Shaking his head in disbelief, Ace whispered, "How…?"

The boy's smile dimmed, a dark shadow appearing in his eyes – a shadow that had _no business_ being there – and he placed a hand on his chest. On that scar.

One that almost mirrored the scar on Ace's own chest. One that had been hidden by the overlapping scales that covered his breast in his natural form, but now – in his half-human form – was bare for the world to see.

Luffy opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

The woman's voice called out to them. "Forgive my interruption, Luffy…? But there are pressing matters that need to be addressed."

She stood a few feet away, a smile on her face and body seemingly relaxed – but Ace could see the tense lines around her eyes, and the way her fingers twitched minutely. The dragon's human lips twitched into a smirk. He fluidly moved to his feet, tail whipping behind him for balance, and he pulled Luffy with him.

Keeping one hand firmly on his shoulder, the dragon tilted his head, gazing at the woman in consideration.

Ace wanted nothing more than to demand answers from Luffy – what had happened when they'd separated, what he'd been doing for the past ten years, _what he was doing here, how he had survived_-

He was overjoyed – that day in the Goa kingdom… he thought he'd lost Luffy...

He needed to know what had happened.

But not yet. He had to wait. The dragon had to follow Whitebeard's orders and bring them to him.

"Pressing matters." Ace sniffed. He was about to say a rather scathing comment before Luffy grabbed at his hand and dragged him forward, towards the dark haired woman. The straw hat that had fallen off during the tumble was scooped up along the way. That caused the dragon to overbalance once again – Luffy had gotten a lot stronger over the years, to be able to actually pull him along… and Ace noticed something else.

Luffy was a half-blood. He could feel it in the way that his skin buzzed with magic when pressed against Luffy's own, and the slightly pointed ears were an obvious physical give away. Depending on who the half-blood in question's parentage is, half-bloods usually developed the ability to use magic or gained strange abilities.

Ace had always had his suspicions, but they had never been cemented. Luffy's parents were unknown, so there was no way to tell whether one was a magical being and one was a human. Luffy had been born with elastic skin - he could stretch his body to inhuman lengths – but there had never been any spark of magic that would confirm his status. And stretching – even as far as Luffy could – was a rather useless ability.

_Hmm. More questions. Looks like you've grown up, Luffy…_

"Robin!" Luffy began. "This is my brother, Ace!"

That statement obviously caught the woman – Robin off guard, though she hid her shock with relative ease. "Your brother?" She blinked intelligent blue eyes at the dragon. "I… see. I was unaware you had a brother."

"Mmh! 'Cause I never told anyone." Luffy swung his and Ace's hands, the half-blood's grip never loosening. "But you know now!"

Robin smiled sweetly. "Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you Ace."

She moved forward, just a little closer, raising her hand in greeting – and a sudden putrid stench filled the dragons nostrils, and it caused the scaled plates and spines that covered his back to rattle. The scent had been masked by Luffy's own potent one, but now that Ace was closer…

The fire drake drew back with a feral snarl, tugging Luffy with him.

"Ace – what-?" His brother yelped, but Ace cut him off with a rumbling growl.

"_Demon!_" He hissed, his inner fire raging, stirred by the instinct that demanded he dispose of the threat. "_You have no business in these lands, be gone before I dispose of you myself!"_

Robin's lips thinned and her eyes had grown cold. She raised her hands in a placating manner and said firmly, "I mean no harm to you or your kin, and I _do_ have business here. I am no threat to you, great one."

Luffy had tugged his hand from Ace's tight grip while the demon spoke, and he was quickly in Ace's face. One hand stretched up to grip one of Ace's curved horns and Luffy tugged on it, drawing Ace's attention to his brother's stern eyes.

"Robin won't hurt anyone." The half-blood said with an absolute finality. "Robin's nakama."

Ace growled again. "She's a _demon._ Demons are not to be trusted!"

"She's nakama." Luffy repeated. "Nakama don't hurt nakama."

The dragon ground his teeth together. Demons were deceitful creatures that manipulated and killed without remorse. They were savage, bloodthirsty, and most of all, _not to be trusted_. Ace had encountered demons before – and he would never forget that encounter. He had barely managed to escape with his life. As it was…

He shifted his eyes from Luffy to the demon once again.

Robin still had her hands raised, her expression neutral. "I will not raise a hand against you or any other inhabitant of the Mountain King's territory, unless it is in my own or Luffy's defence." Slowly, she moved one of her hands, very aware of Ace's keen stare, and traced a symbol over her chest. A small, glowing cross appeared, embedded in the skin. "You have my word. Cross my hearts."

The dragon exhaled loudly, eyes narrowed. Vows that were made with magic there impossible to break, even for a demon.

Slowly, he relaxed his muscles and moved his gaze back to Luffy.

Why was he calling a demon a friend?

_Yet more questions_.

"…Very well." Ace murmured. "Time to address these 'pressing matters' then, yes?"

He drew back from the both of them, tugging his horn from Luffy's grasp, and eyed them.

"I'll take you to Whitebeard," Ace said, finally. "But only because he's already expecting you, and asked that I show you the way."

He flared his wings and turned on his heel. Flying _would_ have been a great deal easier and quicker, but the dragon was standing by what he'd said before. Luffy, he would let on his back. But not this Robin woman, because even though Luffy trusted her – even though she had given her word – the scent of demon that clung to her caused a chill to sweep down his spine.

_Never trust a demon_.

But… he trusted Luffy's word enough to turn his back on her...

"Follow me." He called to them over his shoulder. "It's a long walk, but I know the short, less dangerous paths. Just make sure you stick close."

He gave a grin that was all sharp, dangerous teeth. "If you wander off the path then you're fair game."

Luffy – the stern, serious expression that had been so out of place on his face – was now gone; melted away to be replaced by that blinding grin and he briefly turned to speak to Robin. Ace payed no attention to the words.

It was clear to him that the demon followed Luffy – 'in my own or Luffy's defence' she had worded into the vow – so that eased him somewhat.

But still. All he wanted was to take Luffy and fly away to… anywhere. Somewhere secluded, where they would not be bothered. So they could talk.

He'd missed Luffy so much. That he'd managed to survive the attack… it filled Ace's scarred heart with joy.

Ace had his Light back.

**AN: **Hopefully chapter 3 will be out a lot sooner than this was xD

Review and tell me what you think~


	3. A Change in the Air

**AN: **Here you go guys! I have to say that there's not much interesting in this chapter because it provides a set up for the next one where a lot of stuff will be explained.

Anyways, thank you guys for all you're support! If you want updates and previews and art, follow me on tumblr – link is in my profile~

Also, thank you to Harle for betaing again!

**-three-**

**-A Change in the Air-**

_The figure appeared to be extremely tall, humanoid in appearance. Ace forced his eyes to __adjust in the blackness, but it was almost as if there was an… absence of light, emanating from the figure itself._

"_Children?" The figure mused, his voice strangely lilting, seemingly speaking to itself. "What are children still doing here? I thought they'd all been cleared out before…"_

"_Who are you?" Ace called out angrily. "Let us pass or I'll-"_

"_Or you'll what?" Suddenly, the shadowed figure was before them – more like looming above them, and a startled noise escaped the dragon in human form._

_Ace staggered backwards, Luffy shoved behind him, and growled lowly. _

_The shadowed figure let out a low chuckle. When they spoke, their voice was a masculine drawl. "You wish to get past me? Then go. I have no business in hurting children."_

_Ace gave a surprised blink, his grasp on Luffy's hand never loosening. "… really?"_

_The shadowed figure made no further reply and made to move passed Ace. But then, he just stopped. _

_Ace was frozen, feeling some sort of latent instinct inside of him scream at him to run. The man was old – very, very old, much older than Ace's own two-hundred years – and the dragon knew that if it came down to it, he wouldn't stand a chance._

Come on, move, _his mind hissed. _Move! Take Luffy and run!

_The little boy was quivering beside him, trying to keep up a brave front, but the dragon's body just – wasn't – moving – _

"_Get out of here. Now." The shadowed figure said, an undercurrent of steal to his words. _

_He moved passed Ace, and the dragon in human form whirled around, Luffy clinging to his side, so he didn't have his back to the figure._

_And – they were no longer alone. _

_Several metres away, in the middle of the cobble road, stood another large, humanoid figure. Unlike the shadowed figure, Ace's keen eyes could easily make out the newcomer._

_It was a man, dressed in a mass of ornate grey armour that clearly bore the mark of Mariejois, just the same as the soldiers Ace had been so desperately trying to hide from. But there was something… different about this soldier._

_Unlike the others, he wore a deep crimson cloak, with a hood that shadowed his face. He had no visible weapons on him either, and carried himself with his arms crossed over his chest._

_Like he was waiting._

_Ace didn't like this at all. With this man came such a – repulsive aura, and a rotten stench that reminded him of death; it made his skin crawl and hair stand up on end. He needed to get out of there, away from the danger that had just presented itself._

"_I know you're there Borsalino." The newcomer spoke. There was no inflection in his voice, it was just… flat. "You should know that you can't keep yourself hidden from me."_

_There was a loud scoff that came from the shadowed figure. "Honestly Sakazuki, I wasn't even trying. I could have easily hidden myself from you – you're so blinded by the Tenryuubito and their beliefs it's a wonder you can even see your own hands when you hold them out in front of you."  
_

_There was a blinding flash of yellow light and Ace flinched back, and Luffy let out a loud gasp. That light was exactly like the one they'd seen before the first explosion, and now – now Ace realised what it had been._

_A warning._

_The shadows had melted away to reveal a man who was bathed in a soft yellow light. He wore the same armour as the other man – only the cloak he wore was yellow. Pointed ears adorned with golden hoops, strange orange eye-glasses – and the mark of Mariejois had been scratched out. Ace knew instantly that this man was not human – though whether he was a half-blood or a full-blooded creature, it was hard to tell. _

"_It is you who is blind, Borsalino." 'Sakazuki' spoke, voice void of emotion. "The Tenryuubito are the ones who will lead us into a golden age, and if by doing so we must eradicate the scum of the earth, then I will gladly do so."_

_A loud, amused laugh came from the one that was called Borsalino. "And that means me as well. Or have you forgotten these?" He tapped his pointed ears. "I am a high-blood elf, Sakazuki. And I will not be killed so easily. I've sit by for too long and allowed my life and the lives of my people to be dictated by those 'divine' shit stains._

"… _And that includes the lives of other creatures as well. We've already lost so many ancient races. I will not let my people join their ranks."_

_Standing seemingly relaxed, his hands shoved into pockets of his pants, Borsalino tilted his head slightly, catching Ace's eye. "I told you to get out of here. So run." _

_Ace didn't need to be told again. Still holding onto Luffy, he turned to run._

_But he only got a few more steps before something knocked Luffy down, causing the dragon to stumble. His hand was knocked from Ace's grasp and the dragon cried out in shock as a burning hot hand enclosed around the back of his neck, lifting him high into the air._

_A foul stench invaded his nostrils and filled his lungs, and Ace wheezed, trying to breathe. He struggled wildly, the urge to shift and defend almost overpowering but something –_

_Something was preventing him from doing so. That repulsive aura was pressing in around him, _into him_, stopping him from reaching for the magic that would allow the shift to take place._

_Burning tears stung at his eyes, he was gasping for breath, and Sakazuki's emotionless voice droned in his ear, "Where do you think you're going, half-breeds?"_

* * *

Ace trudged down the dirt path, the rocks digging into the pads of his feet painfully. It irritated him immensely, and he debated shifting back to his normal form.

But the moment he felt Luffy run up to him and jump onto his back, not caring about the wings or the spines, Ace thought better. It would be good to be the same size as Luffy, so they could talk. For however long it was needed.

He stumbled a bit, but didn't shake Luffy off, and proceeded to walk in the direction of the forest. The path they were following was old – it hadn't been used in years, because there were other, more accessible paths in and out of Whitebeard's territory. Not that anyone actually left these days.

Listening to his brother giggling in his ear, the dragon allowed a soft smile to grace his lips. This just felt so… weird. He'd never thought he'd hear his brother's laugh again.

It almost felt like some screwed up dream.

He peered down at the arms wrapped around his neck, and once again Ace noticed the elasticity of his brother's limbs. If they were going to start anywhere – even though all the dragon _really_ wanted to know was how his brother had survived – it was there. "You're a half-blood."

His brother mad an affirmative sound. "Yeah. Came in a few years back. Remember I could always stretch really far, but…" Luffy unhooked his arms, leaning his entire weight against the dragon, and shoved his hands before Ace's eyes.

Ace's nose wrinkled and he almost shoved the hands away so he could see where he was going, but Luffy was already moving them. He grasped one of his fingers and pulled, and Ace was intrigued to see it stretch – beyond abnormal proportions. Luffy released the finger and it snapped back, and he wriggled them in Ace's eyes once more before wrapping his arms around the dragon's neck once again.

"I got stronger!" The pride was clear in Luffy's voice. "Shanks taught me all kinds of magic before he left me with Dadan, and I trained every day before - "

He suddenly cut himself off and grew disturbingly quiet.

There were many things that Ace wanted to ask – most of all, what the hell had happened with Luffy, who the hell this Dadan person was, and also about Shanks. As far as Ace knew, that man was a powerful – if not _the_ most powerful - wizard alive. A nomad who never stays in the same place for more than a set amount of time, either helping or causing havoc, depending on his mood. Ace had met him only once before, when he'd seemingly 'wandered' into the forest and Ace had been sent to retrieve him because Whitebeard had 'wanted to talk' with him.

The wizard had been… strange, for lack of a better term. He was exceptionally young in appearance, his face handsome and scarred, with hair as red as blood. He had been easy going and flirty, and Ace hadn't known what to make of him. He'd escorted the wizard to the Hall and then went on his way, but later on he'd felt the entire mountain range shake with the Old Man's anger.

Marco told him that they'd spoken and drank together, and then something the wizard had said had greatly upset the old man to the point where a fight had begun – it had lasted for only a moment before the wizard appeased the Mountain King's anger and went on his way. Apparently to calm Whitebeard's anger, Shanks had gifted him with a large bottle of extremely rare elven mead.

The only thing Ace managed to gather from it all was that Shanks was strange.

And the dragon wanted to know just how Shanks was connected to Luffy.

But…

Ace did not like the way Luffy's voice had dropped off. It caused an unpleasant feeling to curl within his belly and he had to resist the urge to drag the boy into his arms and smother him in his scent, to confirm that he was alright.

After a few moments, Ace said, "We have a long walk ahead of us. Tell me what happened – from the beginning."

"Then it's your turn?" Luffy questioned. Ace felt his lips move against his neck where skin met scales, and he shivered.

"Yeah." The dragon replied.

"Yosh!" Luffy finally released Ace and slid down his back. "Robin! Do we have any more meat?"

The dragon looked back over his shoulder to peer at his brother and the demon that had been following behind them, his wings now folded tightly against his back. Robin had an indulgent smile on her face when she replied, "I'm afraid not, Luffy. You ate all of our supplies just before we crossed the border."

The half-blood visibly wilted, a pout on his lips. "Aw, I thought Sanji packed a whole lot more…"

Still pouting, Luffy turned back on his heel and trotted up to the dragon. "Ne, Ace – that old guy Whitebeard has a lot of food, doesn't he? Like, lots of meat?"

A grin stretched across Ace's lips – though it was muted. Luffy was stalling, and the dragon didn't want to prod him. But it was refreshing to hear that apparently the kid's love for meat hadn't dwindled at all. "Yes Lu, there's lots of food at the Hall. You can eat as much as you want when we get there."

The boy still looked put out, but he'd brightened up enough to grin. He walked beside Ace, easily able to keep up with his long strides, his eyes darting from side to side, taking in their surroundings – and then settled on Ace.

The dragon caught his eye and raised a questioning brow, but Luffy only grinned at him, eyes alight with happiness. They dragon grinned right back, baring all of his sharp teeth, and Luffy snickered, skipping ahead a few steps.

They were now walking down the last small slop, the forest spread out before them. The path, severely overgrown, disappeared into the dark undergrowth, and Ace grabbed his brother's arm gently, careful not to stick him with his claws.

"Don't go on ahead of me." The dragon warned. "The path is hard to follow, and there are many creatures in this forest that wouldn't mind trying to make you a nice afternoon snack." He glanced behind him at Robin. "That includes demons as well. Though a few creatures may find your foul aura difficult to stomach."

The demon merely gave him a calm smile, her blue eyes like steel. "I can very well take care of myself, great one. As can Luffy. Do not worry yourself over us."

Ace snorted before turning back to face the path. He dragged Luffy beside him once again – so long as he wasn't running ahead, Ace didn't have much cause for worry.

The boy pouted again but remained by the dragon's side, and for a few minutes they walked in silence. Ace couldn't help but find it odd because Luffy had never been quiet, but again he didn't question it. He waited for Luffy to start speaking, and focused on the path.

His presence should be enough to keep the most dangerous of the forest inhabitants away – save for those too stupid to recognise the aura of a dragon. Those were few and far between however, and Ace wasn't too worried. Even still, Ace cast out his senses and allowed his inner fire to flare, allowing it to burn hotly under skin and scale. If anything got too close he'd burn whatever it was to a crisp before it had to chance to realise its mistake.

"Ace…"

The dragon glanced at Luffy out of the corner of his eye. "Hm?"

"I thought you were dead."

Ace's step almost faltered. He looked properly at his brother, lips pressed in a thin line. Once again, there was that dark shadow in Luffy's eyes. _A shadow_ _that had no right to be there. _

Unconsciously, Ace's tail curled around, the furred tip brushing against Luffy's side in a comforting manner; and Luffy grabbed it hugging it close to his chest – just like he used to do when he was a kid.

_I thought you were dead too_.

The dragon heaved out a loud sigh. "… What happened?"

**AN:** Explanations next chapter~


	4. Tidings

**AN:** Aaaah here's a rather short and late update, but I've been so busy and my muse has sadly been silent xD But I hope this at least makes up for some it! I so happy that you guys are enjoying this story~

**-four-**

**-Tidings-**

_He pulled at the hand around his throat, tried to call up the minute traces of magic that allowed the shift to take place, but it just – wasn't – working! It was like this guy's mere presence was a blockade to his magic… And as much as Ace tried, he couldn't get past it. He was – _too weak!

_Where was Luffy? He strained against the hold to see the ground where Luffy had fallen, kicking and clawing at the hand and arm, before the soldier shook him violently, and lifted the dragon up to face him._

_Sakazuki's impossibly hot breath wafted over Ace's face, and his blank, dark eyes bore into the dragon's own. "… This is a rare occurrence. You're a dragon. I thought we had annihilated your kind centuries ago."_

_Ace's blood ran cold. How the hell could Sakazuki have known that? Just by looking at him? In his current form, Ace appeared human, save for the ears, teeth, and eyes. Those traits would give him away as a half-blood at least, but how – how the hell could he tell that Ace was a dragon?!  
_

_He pulled his lips back into a snarl, revealing his sharp teeth, and began to struggle even more. The Soldier didn't react at all and then – suddenly – Ace was slammed into the ground and a blinding yellow light took his vision._

_It took a good few moments for the yellow spots to leave his sight, and Ace forced himself to focus. He felt sick, like a weight was pushing down on him, but he pushed through it. He saw Luffy unmoving, several feet away, and Ace felt his heart sink and his stomach recoil violently – and it only subsided when he saw the boy's arm twitch, and his head began to move._

_Stay put, Ace begged. Please stay put. Don't draw any attention to us._

_The boy raised his head and stared right at Ace with dazed eyes, and the dragon moved to get up, to try and get to him – _

_Another explosion, and the man with the yellow light and orange eye-glasses appeared between them. The elf's eyes met Aces. "I told you to go. So go."_

_Ace swallowed and pushed himself to his feet just as Borsalino was blown away, and once again a hand enclosed around the back of Ace's neck in a choking hold, hauling him up._

"_Our orders were to wipe out Goa. No half-blood or beast was to escape alive. That means you and the other brat."_

_The hand was burning, so hot that it sank deep into Ace's own fiery core and he could do nothing but scream in agony. He was finally able to push through the blockade sealing his magic, and through the burning pain he felt his body shudder and ripple. _

_The red soldier didn't have time to brace himself before Ace wrenched from his grasp, and a large, taloned hand hit him with bone breaking force, slamming him into the ground. Shock briefly flashed across his face, as Ace – now in his dragon form – arched his neck, opened his maw, and sent a white tinged blue stream of fire roaring over his hand and the soldier pinned beneath it. _

_His scales protected him from the heat, but the same couldn't be said for Sakazuki. Ace kept it up for a minute, before he had to stop the stream, his breath running short. _

_He expected to see charred human beneath him. Unmoving, dead. _

_Instead Sakazuki glared up at him with those dark eyes, and cracks had appeared in his skin – glowing like molten rock, similar to the markings that decorated Ace's own hide, the markings that glowed and danced along with his inner fire. But that putrid stench – it had grown, wafting up and filling Ace's lungs with every inhale._

_As those molten cracks spread across blackening skin, an arrogant smile spread across Sakazuki's face. "I expected more from a beast."_

_What happened next was a blur in Ace's memory. He remembered the searing heat that pierced through his hand and blasted into his chest. It hurt, more than anything the dragon had ever experienced before, almost like the sheer heat was melting his internal organs._

_Ace howled and felt back, his wings beating, trying to keep him balanced, but he was delirious with the pain, his muscles weak and un-cooperative; the dragon fell back, his eyes clouded over and his vision fading rapidly._

_He wasn't conscious for what happened next. The very ground trembled and cracked open, and there was a scream that could have been Luffy. Blinding flashes of light and heat, smoke filled the air and turned the sky black, and finally, after an unreadable amount of time, everything quieted._

_When Ace opened his eyes, all he could see was pale smoke. There was rubble all around him, the charred skeletons of houses and trees. Only bleached destruction._

_Weakly, he raised his head, the pain spiking through his body almost sending him back into oblivion. It was a struggle to breathe, and a harsh cough wracked his frame. Blood splattered across the ashen, cracked ground, the bright crimson against the bone white dirt a daunting sight that Ace chose to ignore._

_He grit his teeth and stretched out his wings cautiously, and forced himself to his feet. More blood splattered across the ground, but again the dragon payed no attention to it. He Had no idea what happened, why everything was the way it was – he just knew one thing._

_Luffy was no-where in sight. So Ace had to find him. To make sure that he was alive and ok._

_The dragon began to stagger forwards, each step causing agony to spike through his nerves. His wings and tail hung low, dragging across the ground, and it was all he would do to keep his head high enough to see where he was going, even though his vision was constantly fading in and out of focus._

_He walked aimlessly. He thought he was following Luffy's scent, but there was no guarantee. He may have walked for miles, before his legs finally gave out and he collapsed, landing on his destroyed chest. He didn't even have enough strength in him to whimper._

_Before he faded out into what he was sure would be the last, final darkness, he heard the beating of wings… and saw a soft blue glow._

* * *

"Luffy. Tell me."

The half-blood blinked at Ace, that same dark look present in his eyes. They had all stopped walking, the demon woman remaining a few feet away, a curious expression on her face.

Ace's tail whipped behind him, the only sign of his agitation. He bit back the demands for Luffy to hurry up and speak, because the boy was clearly piecing together the words in his head.

Finally, after nearly a minute of intense staring at one another, Luffy spoke.

"When Akainu git you, I thought you died." He said, his voice strangely blank. The name Akainu rang a bell in Ace's head, and it took him a moment to realise that Luffy was talking about _Sakazuki_. The most powerful warlock in service to Mariejois.

'Akainu' was just how he was known as by the rest of the world. The Red Dog – one of what used to be three pf Mariejois' top soldiers, and now the only one remaining. Aokiji, the Blue Pheasant, and Kizaru, the yellow monkey – the other soldier that had attempted to stop Sakazuki - had turned their backs on the World Government and their ideals; back before the civil war first began and Mariejois took it upon themselves to annihilate anyone with the blood of a magical creature in their veins, all three of these 'Admirals' had been feared and revered.

But Aokiji bore the blood of the Fae, and Kizaru was a full-blooded High Elf. They would no longer follow the ideals of a kingdom that wished them to be exterminated.

But Akainu was human. _Had_ been human. Back then, Ace hadn't known what that stench surrounding him meant, but now – having encountered it again and again over the past ten years, knew it marked demonic magic at work.

That was basically what started the civil war, Ace knew. Mariejois' turning on one another, and spreading throughout the land – one side fighting to exterminated, and the other fighting to save.

But that was all Ace cared to know. The war hadn't reached the Mountain King's territory, so he'd seen no need to seek any more information. But now that Luffy was here – and with what the demon woman had said… it had to be about the war.

Ace kept his focus on Luffy.

"Everything was destroyed." The boy swallowed. "I couldn't see what was going on and… Akainu tried to kill me, but Kizaru stopped him… mostly."

He rubbed at the scar on his chest. "I don't really know what happened next. I woke up and saw this wizard guy. Shanks." Finally, Luffy smiled again. "Shanks is amazing! He helped me get better and took me to Dadan, who was this really mean troll lady, but she was so cool! But then…"

Luffy wasn't smiling anymore. He'd moved his hand and was now gripping that ratty straw hat tightly. "We were attacked again. Mariejois. Dadan got hurt protecting me. We barely got away. And… I decided I didn't want to live like that anymore. Always on the run. I wanted to fight. So Shanks said he'd help me again, and gave me his hat for safe keeping! Told me to give it back to him when the world was free once again."

Luffy grinned, but the shadows in his eyes still remained. "Since then, I've been fighting against Mariejois in any way I can. I've made friends – lots and lots of friends, and they're gonna help me."

"If I may interject…" Robin stepped forward, drawing Ace's attention. "That is why we are here. We seek an alliance with the Mountain King."

The dragon's nostrils flared and he pressed his lips together, Luffy's words still echoing in his head. His little brother had survived that, and Ace hadn't been there to help him. Ace did _not_ like that at all.

And seeking an alliance with Whitebeard? Ace couldn't speak for the Old Man, so he didn't know what to say to that. He nodded in understanding and turned to start walking again, all the while resisting the urge to stop and grab Luffy, and examine every part of his body to determine that he truly was alright.

"And I had no idea that I'd find you here!" Luffy bounced on the balls of his feet. "You'll join us, right?"

The dragon didn't answer straight away. His teeth clacked, the answer clear on the tip of his tongue – before he stopped himself, and actually thought.

"I can't answer that."

Ace hated how stricken he sounded, and hated himself even more when Luffy's face fell. The boy opened his mouth, presumably to protest, but Robin hastily cut in.

"Luffy, wait until we talk to the Mountain King." She had a gentle smile on her face, and had moved up to place a calming, comforting hand on the half-blood's shoulder. "He is a part of the King's court, to ask him of that without speaking to their king is a grave discourtesy."

The dragon actually felt rather thankful for the demon stepping in, and he went so far as to send her a grudgingly thankful look, tow which she gave a smile in return. Luffy pouted, clearly upset about that, but he turned back to Ace and muttered, "sorry."

"It's fine." The dragon murmured. Of course there was no doubt that Ace wanted to say yes to Luffy. The more he thought about it… the more he realised - he'd join him, even if Whitebeard had no wish to form an alliance. Because Ace would not let Luffy out of his sight now, no matter what.

The Old Man would understand. Ace was certain of that.

Then Luffy darted forwards, ahead of Ace. "Yosh! Then let's go ask him!"

Before he could disappear into the underbrush, Ace grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and growled, "Damn it Lu, stay behind me! You don't know the way."

The boy let out a strange gurgle and looked very dissatisfied, but as Ace started to walk again, Luffy fell into step behind him.

It was silent for nearly a minute before the half-blood broke it.

"You never said what happened to you." Luffy trotted beside him, voice intense. "How did you get here? What happened?"

"… I was saved." The dragon answered hesitantly. "A member of Whitebeard's Court found me on the outskirts of the eastern border of his territory. Apparently I'd just… collapsed there, barely alive. Since then I've been here."

He didn't say it out loud, but when Marco found him and healed him, Ace hadn't wanted to be healed. He would have preferred to have been left for dead – he had lost everything; his home, his light… what was the point anymore?

Of course, there was the possibility of revenge… but in the end, what was the point?

Slowly, things had changed. He discovered a new family amongst Whitebeard's Court, and he had been happy – even if he days went by where he felt like he wasn't really living; merely existing, taking up space. But now that Luffy was alive – and wanting him to join the rebellion – just… what?

What now?

**AN:** Marco will be in the next chapter! And hopefully Whitebeard… Tell me whatcha think of this chapter~


	5. Harpy or Phoenix

**AN:** Aaah so sorry for the long wait guys! And the uh… ridiculously short chapter and lack of responses to reviews. I have just been very busy with life, and that mixed with the lack of motivation to write left me feeling pretty eh. But I managed to piece this crappy chapter together for you!

Introducing Marco – properly, ehehe~

**-five-**

**-Harpy or Phoenix-**

_He was all bright blues and golds._

_Ace had never seen such vibrant shades before. They flickered and glowed, the feathers like fire, and Ace was mesmerized. Even while just sitting there, the creature was majestic, holding himself with a grace that none of the half-bloods or creatures he had encountered before had. _

_And he was singing, too. Softly, sweetly, barely above a whisper, and strangely, Ace found himself crying. Not out of any negative emotion, no, but… something else, something he couldn't place his talon on. It was just so… beautiful._

_The creature seemed to notice he was being observed too, and he looked up with a gentle smile. "You're awake, good. I was afraid the tears would not heal the damage…"_

_He stood up from where he had been sitting by the small fire and moved over to Ace, bird-like talons causing sticks and leaves to crack beneath his weight. Beneath the mask, bright blue eyes gazed at him with concern, and Ace wondered…_

_A harpy? The mask was similar to those that the bird-creatures were known to wear, but he'd never come across one that was so… bright. Or glowed. Harpies feather's didn't glow. In fact, the energies that surrounded him felt entirely different. He didn't smell like one either, harpies smelled of rock and moss, but…_

_This creature smelled of fire. Vitality. Life._

_What… was he?_

_When Ace tried to speak, the creature shushed him gently and crouched beside him, and one of those wings morphed into a very human-like hand. Definitely not harpy – they didn't possess shifting magic._

_Fingers gentle, they prodded against Ace's chest, testing – something. Ace was too out of it to tell. "Are you in any pain, yoi? Can you breathe alright? Your lungs were nearly burned through…"_

_Ace swallowed thickly and licked his lips. Lips? He had been… positive he wasn't in his half-form before… when had…_

_He tried to sit up, and beneath the mask, the creature's lips pressed into a thin line and he placed his hand firmly on one of the dragon's shoulders. "Don't move. The skin is fresh, thin, any wrong move and you may just tear it open. I've used enough tears on you as it is, yoi."_

_The dragon swallowed again and blinked. He tried to speak again, and this time he managed hoarsely, "W-where… where am I?"_

_"Just past the Eastern border." The creature said softly, and gently began smoothing a damp cloth across the dragon's chest. It felt… very nice against his skin. "The Mountain King's domain."_

_Ace blinked, numb with shock at what he'd just heard. "Wh- What? How did I – I don't-"_

_"I found you. You were bleeding out, yoi." The creature lifted the cloth and began dabbing Ace's face. "I recognised the touch of Demonic magic lacing your injuries. And you are the first dragon I have seen in… many centuries, yoi. I could not allow you to die."_

_Again, Ace tried to sit up, but the creature held him down, preventing him from moving, and the first stirrings of panic began to well within the dragon._

_And with that panic came all the memories from before. The fight, Luffy –_

_"Hush, yoi." The creature said gently, and a soft trill escaped him – a noise that soothed his nerves and calmed the dragon's racing heart – and oh gods his chest hurt so much…._

_All he could do was lay there and try to breathe, and the creature soothingly ran the fingers of his human hand through the dragon's hair. "You are safe. Safe, yoi."_

_"W-who… what are you?" Ace gasped out. "Not – look like harpy, but feel different. Smell different. W-what-"_

_His breath hitched in his throat and Ace coughed, and found he couldn't suck enough air into his lungs. It hurt, it hurt so much, but the creature was there, another trill escaping him, lips forming words that Ace couldn't distinguish, but slowly – so painfully slowly – he started to come back to himself._

_He could breathe. The pain was still there, but he could breathe. And the creature was singing softly, soothingly, and Ace stared at him in wonder._

_The singing tapered off, and the creature let out a small chuckle. "Very astute of you, Salamander. It's been a long time since someone was able to tell that I am not what I am disguising myself as, yoi. My name is Marco. I am a phoenix."_

* * *

The walk was – shorter than expected, but that may have been due to the paths that Ace took Luffy and Robin through. Along the way, he explained what had happened to him – in trying to search for Luffy while on the verge of death, he'd wondered so far away – chasing a scent that hadn't really been there - and found himself within the Mountain King's territory.

Luffy listened to it all without once getting distracted, strangely. He ran around of course, 'oohing' and 'aahing' at all of the plants and small creatures they came across, but he didn't stray off the path, and always nodded along to Ace's words. The dragon _knew_ he was paying attention, not just acting like it. And then, at times, Luffy clung to Ace's arm, and the dragon was reminded of the times from way back, when Luffy had still been just a brat and did the exact same thing. Ace allowed it, because…

It felt… so good, to finally be speaking to Luffy. To touch him again. To be in his presence. To get this off his chest. He had missed him… So _damn_ much…

After a while though, Ace fell silent, having just passed the part where he'd met his saviour - as they were nearing the end of the path. The trees thinned out and the underbrush grew sparse, giving way to short, tough grass and rocky ground. The mountain loomed above them, casting them in its giant shadow, and Ace looked up at the large, intricately carved stone door – the entrance to the Mountain King's hall.

The doors were open, and there was a familiar, faint blue glow coming from the tip of the archway – Marco.

The dragon had to prevent Luffy from running forwards excitedly, gripping the back of his shirt to keep him in place. The boy whined and pouted up at the dragon but didn't try to pull away, and behind him, Ace could hear the demon woman laugh softly.

"Oi, Ace!" Marco called down from where he was perched in his hybrid form. Even from this distance, Ace could see the amused smirk beneath the gold and blue mask. "Put some pants on, yoi!"

"Shut it!" The dragon called back, mock irritation lacing his voice. "I haven't been in this form for years! Do you expect me to cart around a pair of pants wherever I go?"

The phoenix let out a snort, and with a beat of brightly glowing wings, leapt into the air and glided to the ground. He hit the rough stone path with his scaled feet, the talons making a loud clicking noise at the contact and causing some lose pebbles to scatter, and his tail feathers trailed across the ground as he moved forwards. He didn't waddle, no – he was far too elegant for that; it was more of a strut, and Ace allowed a grin to stretch across his face in greeting.

Marco had been the one to save him. As one of the last remaining phoenixes in existence, Marco knew what it was like – to be alone, hunted… and to have a long, incalculable life. To be immortal. He had to have been... very alone, before he became a part of Whitebeard's court.

The tears of a phoenix were the most potent healing substance in existence. Ace could remember waking up, and being surrounded by trees and the sound of birdsong – and the strange blue bird standing above him. The tears… they had brought him back and healed the worst of the damage, but there had just been _something_ about that attack Sakazuki had used. It held a… taint that the sheer purity of the tears could not destroy completely, hence the gruesome scar that remained on his chest – and underneath, his scarred heart and lungs.

In the beginning he hadn't been able to do much of anything, the pain simply too much. It got better over time, and now Ace liked to think that he was healed – and had yet to be disproven.

But that taint… Sakazuki… he never forgot.

The hatred he had for demons simply grew over the years as well.

But Marco… He had felt an instant connection to Marco, and hadn't resisted being taken to Whitebeard. He'd wanted to give up then, in too much pain and mourning his lost Light, but… he made a home amongst the Court. Marco managed to build him up again, with the help of… Thatch…

Who was gone.

Ace shook his head, his smile faltering for just a moment – before Luffy tried to barrel past him with a screech of "Pretty birdy! So cool!"

Marco gave a slight start, flaring his wings wide and blinking in shock, before Ace managed to snag his arm around Luffy's neck and haul him back. Squeezing tightly, causing the boy to yelp and tug at his arm, Ace growled, "Damn it Lu, what did I say about running ahead?! Calm down!"

The half-blood pouted up at him. "But Aaaace, I just wanted to see what the feathers feel like! They're so pretty!"

"Yes, yes, they're pretty, but it's impolite to run up to a harpy – or anyone really – and touch them without permission. That's _asking_ to get your face clawed up! Don't you remember what happened back in Goa? The Summer Market? You're lucky I was there to step in before she tore you're throat out!"

He called Marco a harpy because… well, there was a reason Marco presented himself the way he did. A phoenix was a rare sight, highly sought after and hunted, and in all likelihood he was the last – so it was better to pass off as a harpy; albeit, a very, very unique one. He was able to fool a great many people, who didn't carry the blood of a creature, and Ace – the whole of Whitebeard's court, really – were expected to play along. To protect their brother, their family.

Luffy blinked, large eyes becoming glazed and vacant for a few moments – and worrying the hell out of Ace because seeing Luffy go blank… scared him, slightly. It cleared quickly though, and the boy blinked again. And smiled. "Oh yeah! But they were such a pretty purple, Ace! Shishishishi!"

The dragon rolled his eyes, relieved. "Honestly Luffy… definitely haven't changed at all. I was hoping you'd gotten smarter…"

From behind them, there was a soft laugh as the demon woman came up and stopped beside them – making sure to keep a good distance between her and Ace. "He has always been like this, then? So uncaring of danger?"

Ace snorted. "/Always/. Since the brat found me and didn't stop following me around, even when I threatened to eat him. Just laughed it off and tried to climb all over me."

Luffy just laughed again, still grinning, and before them, there was a rustle of feathers.

Marco stood there with his head tilted to the side, eyes regarding Robin with – not hostility, no, but definitely wariness. He didn't hate demons as much as Ace did – knew that they were not all entirely corrupt – but he knew better than to trust easily. His eyes then shifted to Luffy, still clutching at Ace's arm, and he stated, "I see you know our guests…?"

The name Luffy – it rang a bell to the phoenix. That was… Ace's long thought dead brother.

The dragon smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah. Luffy, my brother. And his companion is… Robin?"

The demon nodded her head in greeting, still smiling. "Yes, it is an honour to meet such an esteemed member of the Mountain King's court. You are… Marco, yes? The Blue Harpy. The rumours I have heard about you sound quite fearsome."

"Oh?" The phoenix tilted his head, staring at her with eyes that had not lost a single trace of that wariness. "I can only hope that the rumours are flattering, no? Regardless, it is a pleasure to meet you too – both of you, yoi. I have heard many stories about Ace's brother." He nodded to them. "However, as nice as it would be to stand around and exchange further pleasantries, we must get down to business. The Mountain King has been expecting you, yoi. Please, follow me."

Luffy stopped him, though. "Wait."

The Phoenix did, and he turned back, head tilted to the side in question. Luffy was still clutching Ace's arm, and staring at Marco with a familiar intensity. "You're the one that saved Ace, right?"

Marco regarded Luffy in silence, before he nodded his head. "Yes. Yes, I did."

The boy kept staring – almost as if he was sizing the phoenix up – before he grinned. "That's good! If Ace had really died I would have been very upset! Thank you, shishishihsi!"

A smile crept across Marco's lips, and he dipped his head in acknowledgement. "You're welcome, yoi. Now, if you would follow me…"

He turned again, and began strutting up the stone path with Robin falling into step behind him after throwing Luffy a glance. The boy remained beside Ace, clinging to his arm, and started dragging him after. Ace allowed it, his gaze firmly fixed on Luffy's face, not…

Not really knowing why he was feeling worried about Luffy.

This would… take some thinking. And getting used to.

**AN**: Aaah again sorry for the length and quality. Please review and tell me what you think~


	6. Interlude

**AN: **Hey guys! Again, sorry for the long wait… Life got in the way, you know?

But anyway, this chapter is just a small interlude, giving some insight into what happened to Luffy after he and Ace were separated in the fight with Akainu and Kizaru. Introduced in this chapter are two more _very_ important characters as well. Also, thanks to **Niji Hitomi Kabra **for betaing!

I hope you enjoy~

**Interlude**

**-Luffy-**

Luffy was lost and alone, and everything hurt. Pain clouded his mind, causing his thoughts to go all messy and foggy, and it was only sheer will that had him staggering along the burnt out streets. He couldn't find Ace anywhere, and the painful sobs building within him were making it all the more impossible to think clearly.

Where had his brother gone? He had… protected him earlier, but he didn't know where…

"A-Ace…" He whimpered and fell to his knees, the pain causing his legs to lose all strength. He didn't know if he was in the city anymore, because everything was just - all burned and covered in ash and silent, and death hung in the air like a heavy shroud. Where was his big brother? He couldn't…

He coughed, and he felt blood trickle down his chin. Luffy placed a hand on his chest as the cough continued, causing his small body to shake; he needed to get up again… to find his brother…

The world tipped sideways, and Luffy stared at the broken shell of what was once a house. His vision was blurring, black around the edges, and he couldn't hold the tears in anymore. He had always tried to be strong for Ace, to make his brother proud but he just couldn't -

A pair of booted feet entered his vision. The boy gave a slow blink, trying to force the fog from his mind, and strained his eyes, moving his gaze up the legs and torso, and strange clothes, to the concerned face peering down at him.

"Hey." The man's voice was calm, comforting. Red hair, the colour of blood, framed his face, and on top of his head he wore a worn-looking straw hat. Eyes that shifted between red, brown and black shimmered and seemed to give off an old, all-knowing air. the three lines - scars - that marred the left side of his face didn't detract from that at all. Lips, pressed into a thin line, suddenly shifted into a smile.

Again… comforting.

This man… put Luffy at ease.

"You're pretty badly injured." The man crouched beside him and raised a hand, gently placing it on the boy's back. "It's ok. You're gonna be just fine. I'll help you, alright?"

Luffy swallowed thickly, unable to reply verbally, and he gave a slow nod. Ace said that he was always too trusting, but… really, what could he do? He couldn't… move… and the pain was getting to be too much…

Soothingly, the man ran his hand down Luffy's back, and strange warmth spread through Luffy's body. His eyelids grew heavy, and the boy found that he couldn't keep them open…

Panic began to stir in his gut, and he tried to fight against the encroaching exhaustion. The man let out a soft shushing noise, and Luffy strained his eyes onto the man's face. His lips remained curled in a smile, but his eyes showed surprise at the fact that Luffy was – managing to fight against –

Whatever it was the man was doing to him.

"It's _alright_." He murmured again. "I'm going to help you. Trust me."

The man's voice – his smile, his eyes, _everything_ was just so compelling, and Luffy lost the will to fight.

He closed his eyes, and the pain vanished along with his consciousness.

* * *

Luffy had no idea where we was when he woke up. He just knew that it was very warm, and very comfortable. The bed back home had never been comfortable, and Ace usually let him sleep snuggled up against his side and tucked under his wing…

This didn't feel like that at all. He was on a soft mattress that dipped beneath his weight as he shifted, and the blankets on top of him and the pillow beneath his head were soft and warm, not scratchy at all…

Where was he?

His eyelids felt too heavy to open right now, but even still he tried.

He instantly regretted it - the light in the room was blinding, and Luffy let out a loud groan and rolled over onto his side, shoving his head underneath the pillow.

"Ah." A dark voice of smooth velvet said, causing the boy's entire body to stiffen in fear. "You're awake. Perfect."

Luffy shoved the pillow off his head and sat up, staring with wide eyes.

A man sat in a chair beside the bed he was in. Dark skin, black hair, black robes, and piercing silver eyes were trained on Luffy. He looked exhausted, nearly black circles under his eyes, and his lips pulled down into a frown.

He unnerved Luffy.

For all of about five seconds.

Then he was bouncing on the bed, clutching the pillow close to his chest, and asked loudly, "Hey mister, where am I?"

His eyes darted around the room - taking everything in quickly; there was a large window in the wall beside the bed he was in, a bookcase opposite it and a closet beside it, and the single chair in which the man was sitting.

Next, he took stock of himself. His entire upper body was swathed in bandages, and where Luffy got hurt… there was no pain. Just numbness."I was really -hurt before. And there was that guy! With the red hair and the cool hat! Where'd he go?"

The man stared at him, one dark brow raised in surprise, before he said, "I'm amazed you have the energy you do. But then again, half-bloods are generally stronger than humans…"

Luffy blinked and tilted his head. "Hey mister, how do you know that? Ace said people aren't s'posed to know." He frowned and hugged the pillow tighter. "You better tell me now! Or I'll have Ace eat you!"

The man stared some more before letting out a loud snort. "Eat me you say?"

He stood up without another word and made for the door, and Luffy watched with a pout. Before he could open it, someone else did it for him - that red-headed man in the straw hat.

A large, goofy smile stretched across his face. "Hey, Law! How is he? Is he awake?"

The dark-haired man - Law's - expression became blank. "You could say that. Honestly Red-hair, why in the name of the gods did you call for me? Demonic taint or not, I know damn well you could have healed him all on your own. So, mind explaining?"

A loud laugh escaped the red-headed man and he clapped Law on the shoulder - and he didn't look at all impressed.

"You're a specialist in dark magic!" The scarred man exclaimed. "I knew you could do a splendid job! Now-" He pushed passed Law and fully entered the room, eyes instantly settling on Luffy. "You, kid - how are you feeling?"

Luffy stared at him with wide eyes, the conversation between the two men having flown over his head. "Uuuuh. Fine? Where am I? Where's Ace? Who are you? I'm hungry, do you have any meat? And where's Ace?"

The scarred man laughed again. "Well you sure do have a mouth on you, that's for certain. Firstly - the names Shanks. Nice to meet you! Currently you're safe - in the cottage of a friend of mine, who's going to be looking out for you 'til you're all better. As for food - I'd like to look you over before giving you anything, but I'm sorry to say that meat's out of the question - you'll be given something a lot more easier to go down. And lastly…"

He grabbed the chair and dragged it closer to the bed, took a seat on it, and leaned forwards, resting his elbows on his thighs. His eyes shifted from soft green to a deep blue. "Who is this 'Ace' person you keep mentioning."

Luffy was pouting at being told that he wouldn't be able to have any meat, holding the pillow even tighter - but his expression brightened when he was asked about Ace.

"He's my brother!" The boy explained excitedly. "He's awesome! He's really strong and really brave, and always looks after me and Sabo! He gets us food and water and keeps away all the bad people from our home."

"Aah, I see!" Shanks grinned and nodded. "You speak highly of him - you must love him very much."

"Mmhm! I do!" The boy's expression fell, and he began to chew his lip. "Where… where is he?"

The scarred man's face softened. "I'm sorry, kid. When I found you, you were alone. Barely alive. There was no-one else around."

Luffy's eyes grew wide. "A-are you sure? He might have - not looked like me or you. He might have been big - and scaly. With wings."

"Really now…" Shanks' eyes narrowed in thought, before he sighed and shook his head. Leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest, he said, "I'm sorry, there was no one. Only a bunch of destroyed buildings and burning trees. And you. It looked like you'd gone through hell, kid. It's a wonder you survived. But then again, you appear to be a half-blood…"

There was a snort from the doorway, where Law still stood with his hands shoved into the pockets of his robes. "As fun as listening to all this is, I really must get going. Please, do not call me for something as trivial as this again."

Shanks turned to pout at him, and waved him away. "Yeah, yeah, get goin' - you did leave poor little Eustass out there all by his lonesome. But thanks for the help, Law - it really is appreciated."

Law merely snorted and then left, closing the door gently behind him. There was a pause, where Shanks focused his attention on the window behind Luffy - and wondering what the scarred man was looking at, Luffy turned to look as well.

He hear the noise first - one that was painfully familiar, and it caused his heart to beat almost painfully in his chest.

Ace! That was the sound that Ace made when he flew!

Excited and happy, Luffy crawled forwards and plastered his hands and face against the glass, struggling to peer outside - the sun was shining brightly, it took a long time for his eyes to adjust, but - there it was!

A large red, gold, and purple beast rising into the air, Law riding on its back. The bright sunlight shone off what appeared to be an arm covered in metal armour - but before Luffy could get a better look, they were gone. Off into bright blue sky, beyond his sight.

Disappointment curled within Luffy. It hadn't been Ace afterall…

Slowly, he turned back around to face the man, once again picking up the pillow and holding it to his chest. His body was beginning to ache, and in the back of his mind, fear began to stir.

Where was Ace? Where had… he gone?

He wanted his brother…

"Hey."

The boy snapped his attention back to Shanks, his lip trembling. He wasn't going to cry. _He wasn't_. Ace didn't like it when he cried.

"I can't keep calling you 'kid'." The man pushed the hat back to scratch his head, causing it to fall and hang down his back, a string securing its place around his neck. "What's your name?"

The boy sniffled. "I-It's… Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy."

That same glint from before appeared in the man's eyes, but it disappeared just as quickly. He held out his hand to the boy, and said, "Nice to meet you, Luffy."

Hesitantly, Luffy shook it, and at the contact he felt something spark.

And instantly, he knew.

This man was… much more than he first appeared to be.

"I need you to listen to me, Luffy."

There was a tone in Shanks' voice that had Luffy paying immediate attention. The goofy smile had dropped, and those blue eyes had lightened, turning almost icy. It fascinated the boy, and he wanted to ask what was up with his eyes, but the man spoke before he could even string the thoughts together properly in his mind.

"I'm going to tell you something very, very important." He began slowly, and Luffy nodded solemnly. "The world is in the midst of a very important revolution. Pieces are falling into place, creating a much, _much_ larger picture - and things are being revealed. Change is coming, and society as we know it is about to be reconstructed."

Luffy blinked. He wasn't quite sure if he got it, but he nodded anyway.

Shanks' lips twitched, as if he read Luffy's mind, and he reached out to ruffle his hair. "You are a very important boy, Luffy. Tell me… How would you like to change the world?"

**AN:** So guys, what'd you think? And comments, questions~?

**ALSO!**

I have posted a new SaboAceLuffy story called **Wretched and Divine**! Go check it out!


	7. Hall of the Mountain King

**AN: **Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, but life has been pretty busy and stressful, but I finally have a chapter for you - as well as a surprise! Read the author's note at the end of the chapter for it~

Also, thank you to everyone who has reviewed! (I shall reply to last chapter's reviews in a bit) And thank you to **Niji Hitomi Kabra** for betaing!

**-seven-**

**-Hall of the Mountain King-**

Ace managed to shimmy Luffy's grip off, and stopped any of the boy's protests by wrapping his tail around the boy's waist as they walked. Content with that, Luffy bounced by his side, grinning widely and snapping his head around to take in everything as they walked.

The reason Ace did this was… well, he hadn't been clung to like that in a long time. The contact had become a little too much, and he was happy Luffy seemed to understand. It was like this all those years ago, too - when Luffy had first found him. Ace had never, _ever_ had any kind of kind contact like that before, so it had been a little overwhelming.

Though the boy was constantly looking around, his fingers pet the dark red fur of his tail gently, and a small smile came to Ace's lips.

This was… nice. He couldn't wait until they had dealt with whatever business they came here for, because then he may actually get Luffy alone for a little while.

The smile fell. He didn't want to think about what might come after. He didn't want to acknowledge the fact that they might leave. That they… That Luffy most likely would.

Ace wasn't completely ignorant of the outside world. Yes, he wanted nothing to do with it, but of course he knew of the civil war that had the rest of the world in turmoil. One where the victor was very obvious.

But the thing was - they wouldn't dare enter Whitebeard's territory. As one of the emperors, it was rumoured that Whitebeard had the power of a god - only a fool would challenge the Mountain King.

Yet at the same time… Ace - doubted that that would stop Mariejois' forces. He'd witnessed first hand the power that Sakazuki held _alone_, and with... with an army of thousands upon thousands of soldiers, it looked like Mariejois was going to win.

Ace _didn't want to think about it. _ He wanted nothing to do with the war at all.

But now that Luffy was alive and here and…

Ace had a sneaking suspicion that he knew exactly why they were here. And Ace didn't like it at all.

But if… Luffy asked, then…

The dragon shoved the thoughts aside as they neared the large, stone doors. He couldn't… think of that, at the moment. Not yet. When - and if - the time came, then he would.

The doors were open - slightly. Just enough for them to slip through. Up close, all of the intricate carvings became clear - words written in an ancient language, and murals depicting past events - from when the Elder Dragons ruled the skies, and lived amongst the other creatures of the seas and lands - a time without war.

The past was something Ace knew he would never be able to see. He didn't wish for it, per se, but there was a part of him that… longed to know what it had been like. What it was like to have… others of his own kind around.

What it was like to not be completely alone.

He was pulled from his dark thoughts when Luffy let out a shout of excitement, and jumped onto Ace's back - apparently he finally managed to learn how to avoid crushing his wings.

"Hey, Ace! Look! Dragons!" The boy exclaimed, pointing at the magnificent carvings. "Like you!"

… He was stupid. He was _never_ completely alone. He had Luffy. And the family he had made in the Mountain King's court. Honestly…

The dragon let out a soft breath and nodded, forcing a smile. "Yeah. The dragons of old. They used to nest here, and guarded the city below…"

"I know of those stories." Robin came up beside the dragon, her eyes trained on the carvings and voice holding a tone of breathless excitement. "There were said to be four mountains, each holding a great city beneath and around it where those of all races gathered and lived in harmony. The dragons were the guardians who were looked up to as gods…"

"Mmhmm." Ace nodded, lips pressed tightly together as he attempted to ignore the scent of demon. "Yes, of course, until a group of humans decided they wanted more and sought to destroy the amazing society that had been created."

The demon tilted her head to glance at him, eyes curious. "I wonder - great one, were you there? You sound… remarkably bitter about it."

Ace just snorted. "No, I was not. That was over a thousand years ago, and I am just entering my two-hundredth year now."

"Ace is old," Luffy piped up from Ace's other side with a giggle. "Acts like a grouch. But he's not that old! Shishishishi!"

The dragon rolled his eyes and tugged on a strand of Luffy's hair, causing him to pout. "Yes I am not that old. I simply… hate the 'Celestials' for what they have… done in the past."

'To me' was left unsaid.

"Oh, I see." Robin blinked, masking a surprised expression before turning her gaze back to the doors. "Would you be… referring to the events that caused your and Luffy's separation?"

Ace shot her a sharp glare, and she showed no reaction beyond a slight twitch of her lips. The dragon let out a loud breath, and nodded. "Yes, that. Among other things…"

This time it was Luffy that gave him a sharp, questioning glance, but the dragon only patted his arm and started moving forwards again, Luffy still on his back. "Come on. The Old Man's expecting us."

Ahead of them by a few meters, Marco turned on a taloned foot and beckoned them with a wing. Ace picked up the pace, and Luffy giggled softly. The dragon felt the boy's breath against his neck, and tensed up a little when he heard Luffy murmur, "We'll talk later… Yeah?"

Ace swallowed thickly. He gave a short nod of his head. "Yeah. Later."

Luffy relaxed against his back and squeezed his arms around Ace's neck. "Good. Missed you."

The dragon let out a rumbling noise, and that had Luffy giggling again, even louder than before. "The purr! Missed the purr too!"

That had Ace's heart do a strange twist in his chest, and he felt his cheeks grow hot. There was - something. Embarrassment or self-consciousness - he wasn't sure. He let out a soft grumble, but the purr kept going. There were times when he couldn't control it like… when he was happy. Content.

Luffy's presence… made him feel good.

Ace's steps were a little lighter.

* * *

The doors loomed above them, Marco standing in the open gap, watching them come with slight amusement.

Ace glowered at him, silently telling him to keep his beak closed and keep his comments to himself - and of course Marco recognised it, giving an elegant shrug. He shifted further inside, waving a wing open in a gesture of welcome.

Robin entered first, her eyes wide with awe, followed by Ace who was still carrying Luffy. The boy let out a loud, excited laugh, bouncing against Ace's back, and Ace pinched his arm.

Luffy yelped and pouted at the dragon. "What was that for?!"

"Calm down, Lu." Ace rustled his wings as well as he could manage with the boy on his back. "This is where things get serious…"

The half-blood's groan echoed through the small entrance chamber. It was deserted and mostly bare, though the carvings from the door spread across its walls, continuing the story. Marco continued forwards, Robin right behind him, and he stopped at another - though much smaller - set of doors.

"Are you ready?" The phoenix spoke quietly, hand held flat on the surface of the carved wood. Robin inclined her head, and Luffy slid down of Ace's back, still grumbling. The pout on his face grew when Ace didn't even try to wrap his tail around him like before - in fact, he even moved away from Luffy, just a little.

And Ace really didn't want to. But… coming face to face with the Old Man…

Marco's calm voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"I would like to welcome you… to the ancient Court of the Mountain King." The phoenix grinned. He pushed open the door, and the noise from the great hall immediately rushed in.

Luffy, excited once again, bounded forwards as Marco lead the way, and with a quiet sigh, Ace followed.

As they entered, silence fell.

Normally the great hall was deserted, save for Whitebeard himself and a few of his trusted court members. But apparently word of some visitors had spread, and Ace guessed that at least a quarter of the mountain's inhabitants were packed in the hall.

And they were all staring at the newcomers.

Ace felt the fur on his back and tail stand on end, and he fought to stop his ears from pressing back against his skull in an obvious sign of wariness. He luckily managed to catch the growl.

Gods being stared at was annoying…

Marco, Robin and Luffy paid it no mind as they walked down the path that split open for them - one that lead to the giant sitting on the elaborately carved throne at the very end of the hall.

Whitebeard was enormous. Larger than any human or elf, and looked to be carved of the very stone he sat upon. Golden eyes bore into them from across the distance - Ace knew that they were judging, measuring up Luffy and Robin.

But then his eyes narrowed, and he sat up in his throne. The surrounding court members hastily backed away, and Marco stopped dead in his tracks, head tilted to the side.

There was a disturbance in the crowd. A whisper spread from mouth to mouth, and Ace's sharp ears could pick up the word 'demon', over and over again.

Fuck. He'd thought this might happen but hadn't actually…

He was only one among a few others that saw what happened next. One of Whitebeard's generals - an elegant, dark haired elf named Izo - darted forwards. Izo had once been from a clan of elves further west, one that specialized in advanced weaponry. When exiled, he had brought a number of unique creations with him.

Such as the pistol that could shoot a bullet faster than a human eye could see, now pressed up against the side of Robin's head.

No one moved. Not Luffy, who looked entirely unconcerned - and not Robin either, who glanced at the elf out of the corner of her eye.

"Don't move." Izo stated softly, face a mask of determination.

Robin appeared to be remarkably calm, her face emotionless and body relaxed.

"The likes of you are not welcome here." The Mountain King's voice boomed throughout the large hall, loud and deep enough to hurt Ace's ears. "The last time we let a demon amongst us, it nearly destroyed us from the inside. Tell me, what is an Archfiend doing in my kingdom?"

Ace was watching intently, his form tense and tail flicking back and forth in agitation. He was able to notice the way her eyes darted to Luffy, and the small - barely there - inclination of his head the boy gave.

Ace's eyes narrowed.

"I am here to serve my king, my lord." Robin's voice was soft and even. "That is all."

Whitebeard leaned forwards in his giant throne, mouth twisted into a deep scowl. "You don't happen to be referring to the king below, do you?"

Robin finally showed some expression. The corners of her mouth lifted into a smile, and her eyes glittered. "No, my lord. I serve a different king. One whose ideals are far more pure than those of the wretches of this world and below."

"Aaaaah." Strangely, Whitebeard relaxed back in his throne, the scowl fading into a light smirk. "You serve someone else… Tell me, Archfiend - how am I to trust you?"

Ace blinked. That was it? No… demanding who she was serving? Nothing? And he was speaking of… _trust_?

Several of the generals raised their voice in an attempt to get Whitebeard to question her further, but the Mountain King waved them into silence. He rested an elbow on the arm of the throne and rumbled, "Well?"

Robin's calm smile grew, and she raised her hands, not even flinching when Izo jabbed the gun into her skull. Ignoring the elf, the demon tugged down the sleeve of her coat, revealing a silver cuff with intricately carved runes on the surface, and then did the same to her other arm.

So she wore matching cuffs… Ace had no idea what the markings meant, but by the shocked muttering that spread amongst the crowd, they were important.

"My powers are sealed." Robin stated clearly. "Only my king can remove them. I am perfectly harmless."

Whitebeard was silent, staring at the demon for a long time, before he relaxed completely and threw his head back, releasing a roaring laugh - one that caused the walls to shake just slightly. His voice was brimming with mirth when he spoke next, "I highly doubt that, demoness! But regardless… I trust that you will behave. Because you're not here to cause trouble, are you?"

Izo withdrew the gun, his face sour as he backed away from Robin, and she lowered her arms and bowed her head. "No my lord. We are here on… very important business."

"Gurarara… Well then. Let's get down to business, shall we? Archfiend and her half-blood king…"

Luffy finally stood up beside Robin, a large grin on his face. "Shishishishi! Yes!"

* * *

**AN:** Alright guys, the surprise! Those following me on tumblr would already know, but I created an ask blog centered around this story! It contains information, all the art I've done, some story snippets - and the fun thing is that you can send in asks with questions directed to certain characters, and I would reply to them while in character!

So you should go give it a shot! The link to the blog is on my profile~

As always, y'all should totally review… reviews give me life~

'Til next time!


	8. A Strange Gift

**AN:** Here we are with a new chapter guys! Finally ahaha… I wanted to get this posted on Luffy's birthday (even though there isn't much Luffy in it oop), so the lovely Anjelle did a quick beta read for me~

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, faved, and followed! This is for you guys~

**-eight-**

**-A Strange Gift-**

It was like the hall was vacated in a matter of seconds. The inhabitants filed out through the numerous stone passageways connected to the hall, accompanied by a near deafening amount of noise that lowered in volume as the crowd of people thinned. Those few that remained were the members of Whitebeard's council, and Ace - after giving Luffy's hand a squeeze - made his way over to his spot between Marco and Jozu. The adamant orc gave him a glance and nod of acknowledgment, to which Ace returned, before securing his gaze back on Luffy.

The half-blood had his arms crossed over his chest, stance relaxed with a grin on his face, and was looking directly at Whitebeard without batting an eyelash.

Ace certainly had to give him credit for that. It wasn't often anyone could hold the Mountain King's gaze without flinching - even those who resided in the mountain and were privy to his presence day in and day out.

Whitebeard, as he was known throughout the land, was intimidating, both in size and power.

There was tension in the air, so thick it was almost palpable. The dragon rustled his wings in a vague show of anxiety, and Marco gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder with his wing. The warmth from the phoenix's plumage was soothing, but not enough to get Ace to relax.

Then, after almost a minute of Whitebeard and Luffy staring at one another, the Mountain King ordered in a loud, clear voice, "Leave us."

Ace jumped, his eyes snapping to Whitebeard incredulously. "What?"

He received and instant slap on the shoulder from Marco's wing, but didn't look away, even as the other members of the court turned to leave, muttering amongst themselves.

Whitebeard raised an eyebrow, finally pulling his gaze away from Luffy to look at the dragon, and then waved him off. "Go on, Ace. Out. You can have your brother when we are done speaking."

Ace bit back a whine that had begun to build in his chest. Leave? He didn't want to leave Luffy…

Frowning, he shifted uncomfortably in his spot and conceded with a nod of his head, chewing on his bottom lip with sharp teeth. He saw Luffy flash him a grin and move forwards, Robin by his side, and with a soft rumble Ace turned to leave with Marco.

He didn't _like_ this. He wanted to be there, to understand just what the hell was going on.

But Whitebeard was his king. He'd… given Ace everything. He was father to him and all who resided in the mountain. To disobey him…

He couldn't.

A sigh escaped the dragon, and beside him, Marco chuckled. "Don't want to let your brother out of sight, do you, yoi?"

Ace threw him a sour look. "What of it?"

The phoenix laughed again and slapped him on the back with a wing. "Nothing. It's just a bit odd to see you like this, yoi."

The dragon grumbled under his breath and made his way down the tunnel, heading towards the stairs at the very end, and Marco followed at a sedated pace. The sound of his talons clacking against the floor was rather grating on Ace's nerves, and he twisted around to snap at the bird, "Do you have to follow me?"

The phoenix lifted the mask from his face and feigned a hurt look. "I was merely heading up to my quarters. If you recall, they are in the same direction as yours."

Ace snorted and rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh. Yes, sure... "

He turned back around and kept walking, shoulders hunched and tail twitching back and forth irritably, the 'clack clack' of Marco's footsteps following behind him at a distance.

After a while, he heard Marco sigh. "Come on, Ace. Speak to me."

A low growl rumbled from the dragon's chest, but it was an empty threat. "There's nothin' to talk about."

"Oh no, of course there isn't." Of course Marco didn't let it drop. Of course he still followed Ace. "So the fact that your previously thought dead brother just appeared out of nowhere isn't affecting you at all, yoi."

"I - of course it is!" Ace whirled on the phoenix, wings flared and tail lashing.

The phoenix hardly looked intimidated, but Ace's actions were not done in an attempt to threaten him.

The dragon was simply agitated.

"Of course it's affecting me! And I - I just gotta leave him while he and the old man discuss business? I wanna fucking _be there_, Marco! I wanna know what's going on!"

Lips pressed together, one of Marco's wings shifted to a regular human hand - still wreathed in flame and scales - just so he could scratch his head. After a moment, he said, "Tell you what, yoi: I'll stick around, and when they're done I'll guide the brat to your room."

Ace's face was very displeased. "And why can't I just wait here, too, huh?"

"Because your aura's radiating enough anxiety to set the door on fire. Now go, brat."

Ace hissed, wings flared again, and Marco met his glare evenly. The stare-off lasted nearly a full minute before Ace ducked his head and stormed off, tail lashing behind him.

Marco watched as his back disappeared up the set of steps, and he sighed. Ace could be such a brat at times…

The dragon stormed all the way up the mountain, his mood worsening with every step. He crossed through tunnels and passageways, those that shortened the journey to his room near the very top of the mountain.

Ace's room placement had its advantages and disadvantages. It was like a large cave, really, with a chamber large enough for him to comfortably curl up in his dragon form with plenty of extra space, and a tunnel that led to a platform where he could land and take off from with ease.

Those were the advantages. The disadvantages were the fact that traversing through the mountain to actually get there took so damn long. Usually Ace flew in from the outside, but with times such as these - going to a meeting, interacting with some of the mountain's other occupants - that had him _already inside_ the mountain…

Well, walking it was.

He encountered no one else as he finally moved down the tunnel towards the rough wooden door and pushed it open with a grumble.

It took him all of two seconds to realise that something wasn't _right_.

He stood in the doorway and inhaled deeply, eyes scanning the room. There was a scent lingering in the air, one that he… he wasn't sure he recognised.

It was… familiar, but not. It did not belong to anyone in the mountain, that was for sure.

Something clawed at the back of his mind - a memory - but frustratingly, it remained out of reach, and the dragon inhaled deeply.

It was empty now, but the question remained… _Who_ had been in his room?

Warily, the salamander pressed forwards, looking around with cautious eyes. As far as he could tell, nothing was out of place. Lanterns remained in their usual places, tapestries covering the walls untouched, books stacked haphazardly as they usually were… just where…

_There._

His bed had been disturbed. At first glance it seemed to be the mess of pillows and blankets it usually was, but…

Some pillows were out of place. The closer the dragon got to the nest, the more he noticed that scent as well. Why in the name of the gods had his bed been disturbed? What was there to gain from…?

A glint of red caught his eye, and the dragon paused, his eyes narrowed. There, placed inconspicuously on a pillow, was a red beaded necklace.

It was something Ace had never seen before in his life.

A soft hiss escaped the dragon as he crawled across the nest on hands and knees and came to a stop above the pillow and the necklace resting innocently atop it. The scent was powerful here - very, very powerful, and Ace could recognise the scent of magic mingled in with it, emanating from the beads.

A magic necklace… Someone had broken into his room and deposited a magical necklace on his pillow, like some sort of courting gift.

Knowing better than to simply reach out and grab it, the dragon continued to hover above the necklace, staring at it critically. He could sense nothing… dark from it, yet Ace knew that there were ways to hide malicious magic. It could easily be a trap. But _who_ would do that… honestly… he had no enemies that knew he existed…

After a moment, Ace decided to risk it.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly reached out and tapped one of the beads with the very tip of his claw.

…

Nothing. It moved slightly at the tap, but that was about it.

Pressing his lips together, the dragon did it again, though this time he touched it with the pad of his finger.

There was a spark at the contact, and a burning sensation raced through his arm and settled in his chest. Heart pounding rapidly - almost painfully - Ace yelped and fell back onto the blankets, panting heavily. He shook his hand out, staring at the necklace with distrusting eyes, and relaxed a little as the burning sensation faded away and left…

Left something. A weight in his chest. The sensation lasted for another few seconds before it, too, faded.

… What the hell was that?

He… He should go see the healer… find out what the hell had happened to him, but -

He didn't… _feel_ bad. He felt no foreign magic in his body, no sense of foreboding…

The only thing Ace could think of was that the necklace and whatever magic it held had no intention of harming him.

Once again, he began to examine the beads. Picking them up once he felt no strange zap again, the dragon brought them to his face and inhaled, the strange scent lingering over the beads and mixing with a similar smelling magic. He couldn't gauge _what_ kind of magic it was, other than that it had some… protective properties, maybe?

Who could have done this, Ace wondered, and frowned down at the beads in confusion. Who would do this…?

With a sigh, Ace placed the necklace down on the pillows and moved over to a cubby that was built into the wall. He was bound to be lectured from one of the uppity high elves for wandering around naked if he didn't put some clothes on; after digging around the mass of material shoved inside there for a few moments, he pulled out a pair of torn-up breeches and tugged them on.

Tail swishing back and forth, he moved back onto his nest and stared at the necklace once again, frowning.

What to do with it…

He couldn't just… throw it away. No. This was important, he could feel it.

After a moment of deep thought, Ace sighed. Well… it wasn't harmful… what was the worst it could do?

Without a moment's hesitation, he picked the necklace up and carefully slipped it over his horns, and then his head. The red beads settled against his skin, warm to the touch, and Ace shivered as he felt a small buzz in his chest that stopped seconds after it began.

He didn't _feel_ like he was making a bad decision… In fact, this felt…

Right.

Ace nodded to himself with a huff and stretched. Maybe he could nap until the old man was finished with Luffy…

Somewhere else that wasn't far from the mountain, a man paused and raised his scarred face to the clouded sky, blue eyes brimming with wonder.

He'd found it. His gift had been accepted.

A thought came to his mind - Ace was… too trusting. That could be taken advantage of, if the wrong person knew. But perhaps he wasn't giving Ace enough credit. Perhaps he could sense that no harm was meant...

A slow smile stretched across his lips and he lowered the brim of his large hat, causing the bells dangling from it to jingle. Things could finally begin to move forwards...

**AN: **And there we go guys! Remember, if you have any questions or want to see the art/info/sort of spoilers for this, visit my ask blog, reconstruct-deconstruct! The link is in my profile!

Please, review! tell me whatcha liked~


End file.
